Bloody Haven
by moisoha
Summary: Fangs clash when a diffrent Vampire family, by the name of the Dukes, kidnap Bella and take her to an abandoned house at the edge of Seattle. But are the Duke's really the enemies or is there someone else whose causing this? takes place after eclipse.


Chapter 1:

I watched in silence as Isabella Swan walked throught the rows of wedding dresses, searching for the perfect one. My throat burned as I watched her, the blood beating softly in her almost translucent neck. I swallowed painfully, ignoring her scent. Now I understood why it was so hard for Edward Cullen to resist hurting her. She was very tempting. I glanced around me at the four others who had come with me. They all knew what to do, they were all in position perfectly. Tristan was the closest to me, his topaz eyes were shining in the soft light of the store. They seemed to visibly harden a little as he no doubt saw the twitch of pain on my face. He mouthed so that I could see_, Are you okay? _I nodded and looked back at Bella. She was examining one of the prettier dresses in the store with a look of horror. She obviously didn't want to be here, getting wedding dresses. I was only glad that she did.

Another person joined Isabella at the dresses, a beautiful laugh emmitted from her mouth. This was Alice Cullen, the Cullen who could see the future. A talent that was great indeed, though I couldn't say it was the best talent that I had heard of. She had accompanied Isabella to the dress shop and she wasn't letting her get out of this. Alice picked up a dress and put it up to Isabella, examining it. Then Isabella glanced up at the mirror and happened to look just past it into my coal black eyes. I was hungry, and I knew she could tell exactly what I was and exactly what was going on.

She looked down fast and I could hear her heartbeat quicken. I had to take a few deep breaths before motioning for the others to move in. If we had already been spotted, it wouldn't matter if we moved in now, even though that hadn't been the origional plan. I didn't think Rosalind would kill me quite so much. Alice looked up at me and her mouth opened into a small "o". Then she grabbed Isabella's arm and began to lead her out of the shop. Rosalind stepped out infront of them, facing Alice with her hands on her hips. Alice barely came up to Rosalind shoulders. Never before had I been so happy that my sister was very tall for a woman. Alice hissed and took a quick step back right into Sul, who towered over her as well, his red hair shading his face. Alice pushed Isabella behind her and backed into a wall, hissing and spitting at us as we closed in. I stepped between Selene and Sul, both of them moved over to form a small semi circle around Alice and Isabella.

I knew Alice could immediatly tell that I was the leader since she shifted slightly so she could face me. I smiled maliciously at Isabella and I saw her swallow. Her heart beat sped up. I reilised I shouldn't have done that. My eyes went cold and I watched Isabella like I was a predator and she was the prey. Alice's eyes narrowed as she saw what I would do and she covered Isabella more and hissed, "Don't you dare!" she growled out between her teeth.

I took in a ragged breath. Suddenly Rosalind had a hand on my chest and Tristan had an arm around my throat. Rosalind had read my mind immediatly, we could do that with eachother. Tristan had the same ability of Alice's though it was slightly different because he could only see the future of those he knew well. They could tell what I was about to do and they weren't going to let me. I waited until I was sure that I had my emotions in check and then I put my hand on Rosalind's, "I'm alright Rosa. I can take it from here. I'm under control again." Rosalind studied my face and my mind at the same time, and then nodded to Tristan and they stepped back but stayed close in case they had to react quickly. Alice relaxed a little as she saw that I meant no harm as long as she cooaperated.

I looked her straight in her golden eyes, "Alice Cullen. We want you and Isabella to come with us. If you don't cooaperate, you can see the consequinces I'm sure." I could tell from her eyes that she could, it would be quite difficult for her not to comply.

"I understand. But what do you want from us, and how do I know for certain that I can trust you?" They were good questions, I hadn't given her any reason to trust me, after all, I could be good or bad, she would never know. I smirked, I was liking this Alice more and more everytime I was confronted by her. She was brave, headstrong and smart, adn these were things that were good in a woman. However, I could never be with one of her kind.

"If you cannot trust Lancelot then trust me." Tristan stepped forward. His eyes were gold, a brilliant idea on his part. He would be much easier for her to trust, since she could see on his face that he was not a human blood drinking. I shifted uncomfortably as I thought about how Alice would react if she saw me after I'd hunted. It worked perfectly as she nodded and loosened a little.

"Come on then." I said, "We need to get in our van and go." I turned and walked out. Sul took a tight hold on Alice and Tristan, helping us, took only the upper part of Isabella's arm. This way, Alice would know for sure that Bella was in good hands. They were taken and put in our dark navy blue van. I got in the back with them and Sul got infront to drive. Tristan got in the passenger seat. I sat across from Alice and Isabella, watching them in silence. Alice was doing the same for me. Rosalind, closed the door and the car started up. Finally I pulled out my cellphone, breaking eye contact with Alice for a moment, and handed it to her, "Call your precious Edward." I muttered, "We'll see if he'll come to get you."

"Of course he will!" Isabella spoke up for the first time then she blushed. I felt the burning increase and I cracked the arm of the seat in the back. Rosalind grabbed my other hand and I held my breath. Alice covered Isabella with as much of her body as possible. Then she took the phone and dialed Edward's number. I watched her fingers moving much to fast to be human. I felt my body returning to my control. I released Rosalind's hand and she nodded. As much as I wished that I had hunted earlier, I knew that that would be a bad idea. My eyes were not normal, not even for a vampire.

"Edward?" Alice said. Then I heard the voice of Emmett Cullen on the other line talking so loudly that it was easy for me to hear:

"Alice! Thank Goodness! you won't believe what just happened! The Volturi were here and-"

"Emmett." Alice said, trying to get his attention but he ignored her.

"-they were looking for Bella! They were going to kill her if she wasn't a vampire yet! We're lucky that you took Bella out today! If you-"

"Emmett!" Alice said a little harsher and this time it attracted different attention.

Jasper Cullen's voice was on the phone in an instant, "Alice?!" What's going on? Where are you?' His tone was worried, almost terrified in fact, "Are you with Bella? Are you two safe?"

"Jasper I'm fine." Alice said, physically relaxing, "I just need to talk to Edward for a minute."

I heard the phone change hands and I took it from Alice. Edward Cullen's voice came on the phone as I placed it too my ear, "Alice! Is something wrong with Bella?" he asked softly. I smirked. Edward Cullen. The enemy I had made for myself. The thought of him made me want to cringe. I hated what he had done to Bella, leaving her like that a year ago. What a fool he'd been, thinking that she would be alright without him. Ugh, now I was feeling like a teenage human girl.

We had been watching the Cullen's for a long time before that and now we knew almost everything about them. It was all thanks to Adalaide. She belived that the cullens might have the secret that we had been searching for. Even though I wanted to teach Edward a lesson, I knew I couldn't, not yet... no, not yet.

"Good Evening, Edward." I said. I could almost see his eyes widen as I said this, "Don't worry, your precious Isabella is perfectly safe and so is Alice. They'll continue to be safe as long as you cooaperate, understand?"

"Yes." His voice was almost a whisper now.

"Now." I sat up a little straighter. Things were going perfectly according to plan, "Instead of going to the store to get Isabella, you are to drive out of town to a large barn. There will be a dark blue van in front and I will be waiting outside for you."

Jasper's voice went off in the background. He could tell something was going on.

"Fine." I heard a click as Edward shut the phone off. I chuckled and snapped the phone closed.

"You're in luck, it appears that your Eddykins is coming." Isabella and Alice gave me dark looks as I said the nickname and I laughed, "Full speed, Sul." I said to him, "We need to beat Master Cullen there." Sul nodded and took off, faster than any normal van could go.

I watched Isabella in silence and she shivered at the sight of my eyes. This was going to be quite fun.


End file.
